The Hilarious Misadventures of Vultraz
The Hilarious Misadventures of Vultraz is the second (and final) comedy in the ALMIGHTY Series of the Vultraz Saga. It is more serious, action packed, story driven, and darker than The New Vultraz's Diner, but still has several comedic moments; a bonus 26th chapter was written to end the comedy after the final battle, driven purely by comedy. Blurb Stuck in a universe he doesn't belong in and hunted by the ultimate villain, Vultraz must now save not just his diner, but Comedies as we know it. Story The comedy begins during Chapter 15 of The New Vultraz's Diner. iBrow and Globin exit through the other side of the portal, landing in a fancy restaurant; Globin soon becomes upset when Takua and Hewkii laugh at his appearance, and both narrators leave. Later on, Mazeka and Vultraz tumble through a different portal nearby; Globin shows up, joining sides with Mazeka once again and imprisoning Vultraz underground. While looking for a way to escape the cell, Vultraz finds iBrow with him; iBrow reveals that he is unable to use his powers as a narrator anymore; it is soon revealed that Vultraz is unable to use his powers as well. Upon escaping the cell, Vultraz reluctantly frees a trapped Takua; iBrow tells him that they are in a completely different Comedy, and that they can't necessarily trust former allies (however, none of their former allies are seen in this Comedy except for one). As they make their escape the three are caught by Zaktan, who tells them that he is the jailer of the Zakaz. After convincing Zaktan to join them, the group continues onward, attempting to reach the surface. Meanwhile, Globin and Mazeka begin attempting to contact characters from their comedy at the base of the Coliseum in Metru-Nui. The first character to appear is Karl, who falls from the top of the Coliseum and somehow survives the crash landing, feeling no pain whatsoever. As the two try to convince Karl to join them, Karl teleports away to find Vultraz. With Karl having fallen on top of iBrow, Vultraz's group reaches the surface; Zaktan surrounds them with his protodites to hide them and it succeeds, allowing them to reach the Zakaz Harbour. As they reach the ship that'll take them to Metru-Nui, King Vezon appears, having tailed them unknowingly. Karl teleports the group to Metru-Nui (having refused to teleport them back to their Comedy, despite his ability to); Vezon comes with them, nearly fusing Takua and Vultraz together. Vultraz reluctantly allows King Vezon to join them, asking him to lead them to Dine-Metru; Vezon has no idea what he's saying, causing Vultraz to begin rethinking the wisdom of returning to Metru-Nui. Deep below them, Mazeka and Globin have unsuccessfully been searching for volunteers to their cause; ALMIGHTY appears, pretending to be a volunteer until Mazeka speaks down to him. MAzeka is frozen and winked out of existence, and Globin is forced to serve under ALMIGHTY himself. Later on, Vultraz's group reaches Dine-Metru; as Vultraz informs the group of the plan, King Vezon reacts in surprise to his existence; he was in Metru-Nui only three days ago. Vultraz realizes too late that the entirety of Dine-Metru is a trap set for him, and they are all trapped in the Metru, which is surrounded by a force field. A nuke fired by Karl is destroyed by several lasers in mid-air; more lasers destroy Zaktan, who vows to return. As ALMIGHTY sends Mazeka and Globin to apprehend Vultraz (he created Dine-Metru as a trap), Natalie Breez and Preston Stormer trap Vultraz's group in a cage as Kapurkar appears, telling the exact same story that Karl did. Takua pulls out a drill and destroys the cage before being sent into the force field, flying away into the distance as Mazeka appears, trapping the group inside another cage. More Coming Soon. Sequel The sequel was originally going to be titled Vultraz vs. The World; however, it was cancelled after iBrow decided against turning the entire comedy upside down, in favour of writing ''Tahu vs. Tahu ''instead. Category:Comedies Category:Vultraz's Diner